Always & Forever
by jonasfannn913
Summary: Nathan and Haley always fight, just constantly arguing. Peyton and Lucas are expecting a little daughter. This is about the Scott brothers and there wives. READ&REVIEW! WAY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!


Always & Forever - A One Tree Hill FanFiction.

Hey guys .. So I used to write fan fictions about the Jonas Brothers. But they got deleted. So I got the idea to write an OTH story. Read&Review.

**Haley's POV**

I walked into my son Jamie's room while he was coloring a picture of his daddy. He was so proud of his father, and he really loved his dad. I do too, don't get me wrong. But I am just sick of arguing with Nathan. Nathan was my first true love. We married while we were both juniors in high school. And I had Jamie as a senior.

You know, Nathan makes it seem like every single thing I do is bad. We fight about anything and everything. We would argue about my music, and about Nanny Carrie, and when he shaved points for the Ravens, and when I toured with Chris Keller. We also fought his parents battles, Dan and Deb. You name it. We fought about it.

I sat down on Jamie's bed and he looked up at me.

"Oh hey Mama!" my little five year old said to me.

"Hey Jamie .. Whatcha doin?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Just drawing a picture.. Wanna see it?" he asked me.

"Of course I do. Lemme see it." I replied.

He showed me the picture and I started tearing up. It was him, Nathan, Dan, Deb and I.

"Like it? It's Grandpa, Grandma, Daddy, you, and me!" his eyes lit up.

"Oh James, I love it." I cried.

"What's wrong Mama? Why are you crying?" he asked as my husband walked in.

"Haley.. What's wrong?" he was worried.

"Jamie.. Can I go talk to Daddy?" I asked my son.

"Yeah. But come back Mama!" he said.

"Oh we will." Nathan said.

We walked out of Jamie's room, and into our room. I sat down on the bed hysterically crying. Nathan knew why I was upset. He knew it. And I know he hated everything happening with us too. He took a look at me and started crying too.

"Haley. I don't wanna fight anymore. We fight over everything. I love you. And I don't want this silly little arguments to come between us anymore. Please Hales. I love you. We gotta make it through all of these stupid fights. We have to stay together Hales. For Jamie." he cried.

"Nathan, I agree. But I'm just sick of this. We need to get away. Get away from Tree Hill. Get away from all the drama. We should go on a vacation. Just us. We'll leave Jamie with Peyton and Lucas. Sound good?" I cried back.

"Of Course. Hey Hales.." he replied.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Always." he said.

"And Forever" I finished as I kissed him.

We sat on the bed kissing for an hour. I lost track of time and Jamie walked in to find his parents making out.

"EW! MOMMY AND DADDY! THAT'S GROSS!" he screamed as both of our faces got extremely red.

"Wouldn't it have been nice to knock J-Luke?" Nathan asked our son.

"Yeah .. But I have good news for you." he said.

"What?" we asked at the same time.

"I'M GONNA HAVE A COUSIN! UNCLE LUCAS JUST CALLED AND AUNT PEYTON IS HAVING A BABY!" he screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled as I hugged Nathan.

I grabbed my phone and texted my sister-in-law Peyton Sawyer Scott.

**P-SAWYER! YOU'RE PREGNANT?! I'm so happy for you!**

We sat there talking about it for a couple minutes when she replied back.

**Hey Tutor Girl! Yeah .. I am! It's a little baby girl. I cant believe she's like inside of me. Haha. But Luke is very excited.**

"Nate, we should have them over to celebrate." I said grabbing my phone.

"Yeah .. Call Luke." he replied as I dialed my best friend's number.

"Hey Hales!" he shouted into the phone.

"LUCAS! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOUR GONNA HAVE A KID OF YOUR OWN!" I said.

"Haha. I know! I cant believe it." he replied.

"Hey .. You guys gotta come over tonight to celebrate." I told him.

"Kay. Ill tell Peyton. And we'll come over now. See ya in a few." he said as he hung up.

"Mama. So the baby will be here in how long?" Jamie asked.

"Nine months." I told him.

"So I'll have someone to play with then?" he asked.

"Well, she's gotta grow first before you can play with her." I replied.

"SHE?! My older brother is having a girl? Awh. Yay. I'm so happy for him!" Nathan said.

The boys sat downstairs playing Rock Band as I prepared dinner, and we waited for Lucas and Peyton. The doorbell rang and Jamie ran to answer it. He was expecting it to be his Aunt and Uncle. But .. To our surprise it was Nathan's father, Dan.


End file.
